Specifically, the current and proposed Career Development Program includes: 1) a revised CEHS Pilot Project Program, with pilot project award opportunities that specifically target junior faculty, physician-scientists, and large interdisciplinary projects led by senior faculty;2) a seminar series focused on bringing outside speakers to enhance the CEHS scientific discourse;3) CEHS scientific retreats that address a specific theme and include poster presentations of postdoctoral fellows, graduate students and Facility Cores;(4) availability of the CEHS core facilities, each with clear training and consultation services;5) a mentoring program, led by senior CEHS members, directed towards junior faculty and other junior investigators, which includes a grant writing course for Assistant Professors and advanced postdoctoral trainees;6) training grants, led by senior Center members, or other opportunities that will support students engaged in environmental health research;the latter include providing additional classroom training opportunities by utilizing the expertise of the members of the new Integrative Health Sciences Facility Core and the Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Facility Core;and 7) a return to providing partial salary support, targeted to recruiting new junior faculty focused on environmental health research.